


Backseat Driver

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi wants to know the rules to the game he and Ryousuke are playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.  
> Spoilers: Early first season/first few manga stuff.  
> Notes: This only came about because I issued a challenge to myself one night and... voila! The challenge involved making a ladder diagram with several pairings I liked at the top and several random prompts at the bottom. This prompt was, I believe, roses. It's Takumi POV. I hope you enjoy!

When Takahashi Ryousuke issued his first challenge to me, he sent me a bouquet of flowers with a card attached. I remember my cheeks heating up and the way my heartbeat sped up.

I had raced against his brother, Keisuke, in my first match. It was a relatively easy win, but I did have to work for it. However, I won, and that was nice. I didn't have to buy gas the next day when I drove Natsuki Mogi and myself to the beach.

Now, don't get me wrong... Natsuki is a nice girl, and she's relatively cute, but I can't really see myself with her a few years from now. Somehow, five years from now, I see myself racing. I see Iketani, Itsuki, Kenji (the whole Speed Star gang) cheering me on, and Keisuke is with them, and I'm with Ryousuke. We are driving in perfect unison, matching each other at every turn. I actually dream this at night sometimes, but I try not to figure out what it means. I figure it would probably be for the best.

At matches where Ryousuke shows up, I find myself sick to my stomach at the way some girls paw all over him as though they are wild animals and he's prime rib. No, wait, filet mignon. He's too classy to be anything less. Everything about him is first rate.

No other driver really makes me have to work for the win as much as he does. Ryousuke pushes my limits, and I like to think that I push his as well.

I try never to think about too much whether it be too many things or just too much about one thing. Natsuki, Ryousuke and my hachiroku are the only things which I think I have broken that rule about. The car is okay to do this with, especially with as much as I've been through with it. But, with Natsuki and Ryousuke, I almost feel as though they're both pursuing me, and I have been left in a panic as they try to close in on me. I never panic, but this is unfamiliar territory.

For all that I think Natsuki is the one I should go for, I have this urge to go for the opposite. Ryousuke is everything I want to be, and he's sent hints my way. Though it might seem a bit odd, I don't care that he's a guy. Relationships have a strange way of overcoming every opposition if they're meant to be. I'm usually not afraid of what could haoppen, but I'm just a bit petrified of what it would mean if I went through with everything my brain wants me to go through with. I'm happy, but could I be even happier? There's really only one way to find out. 

It was not a difficult task to get Ryousuke to show up. I merely sent him flowers with a note attached. I didn't sign my name; I only wrote "86". He showed up early, and had a rose in hand from the bouquet I had sent him when I stepped out of my car.

"The Mysterious Hachiroku..." He smiled and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"Ryousuke... I came here to ask you something."

"I'm all ears." He twirled the rose between his fingers and would not move his gaze from my face.

"I..." I took a deep breath. "What are your intentions with the little game we're playing? I'd like to know the rules."

He stopped twirling the flower. "There are no rules. There's only you, and me."

"You, and me." I leaned slightly against my car. "What do you intend to do with me?"

He kissed the rose's petals and took a step forward. "I intend to make you teach me all of your secrets." He advanced until he was right in front of me. Then, he took the rose and trailed the petals along my cheek. My knees went weak, and I made a decision. He would be mine. No matter what it took, he would belong to me. Though, I somehow felt he'd come to the same decision about me and had started first, and therefore had the upper hand.

"For my secrets, it will cost you a lot."

"Cost is of no concern to me." He smirked at me.

"Your pride is fair game." I could feel my cheeks heat, and my heart pound, and my cock throb. I was glad of the darkness.

"You've beaten me once. Once more is of no consequence." He waved off my warnings.

"You may lose everything you have."

"It would be worth it for what I would gain." He twirled the rose between his fingers again, and I watched it spin until I felt dizzy and swept up in the moment. My brain was apparently on overload. The next words out of my mouth were, "Are you coming on to me?"

He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. "No. I'm seducing you. Is it to your liking?"

Before I could answer, he was pressed against me, and I against my car. His weight was pleasant against me, and I pushed against him just slightly. A growl of approval exited his lips and I captured it with my own, insistent against him. He returned the kiss with fervor and his hands made quick work of my belt and the fastenings of my jeans. Where the rose landed, I don't know. But, I had no objections. His hands were strong and practiced: his right hand from the steering wheel, and the left hand from the gear shift -- they were warm and just rough enough that he had me over the edge with a few quick movements.

I hadn't expected this. The kiss had barely been in the scope of my wildest dreams. So, when I felt myself being led to Ryousuke's car, I didn't think to object at all. He pushed me down in the backseat and pulled my t-shirt off of me. I didn't look to see where it landed. Then, my pants were down around my ankles, my underwear around my knees, and a shirtless, definitely aroused Takahashi Ryousuke hovering over my pelvis with his tongue out, licking me clean.

The rasp of his tongue over my skin was definitely arousing. When his mouth closed over the head of my cock, however, it was beyond any pleasure I had ever had before.

He manipulated my body as easily as he manipulated his car. He didn't even need to say a word. He nudged me gently, and I moved to obey his every whim. When he coaxed me onto my hands and knees, I went eagerly. He still had the evidence of my pleasure in his mouth, and he shocked me when he brought his lips to the small of my back, kissed his way down to my entrance, then began working his tongue into me and stretching me... priming me like an engine. He pulled away just as I began to become aroused again. His fingers took the place of his mouth, and I winced every now and again as I opened further to his intrusions. Then, he kneeled behind me, and removed his fingers. Suddenly, a hot, throbbing piece of him was pressed against me. I could feel his heartbeat through his cock. 

He pressed into me, and I was glad for the preparation. Though he slid right in, once he got deeper within me where his fingers hadn't reached, I felt a vaguely uncomfortable sensation of being stretched too much at once. He worked himself in, then pulled out. He pushed in, then retreated again. With every move he made, I found myself gasping for a breath of air.

One of his hands found its way to my cock again, and the other one entangled itself in my hair, holding me steady as we rocked together to a steady beat. He increased the speed of his thrusts, then bottomed out, holding me against him as he trembled and stroked my cock all the more. I lost control and came, my semen soaking his backseat. His own seemed to drip from me. I was still wet from earlier as well. It would not be a fun ride home, but it would be worth it. Then again, if this was an indication of what this relationship was going to be like? It would all be worth it.

Natsuki's a nice girl, but I don't think I could feel like this about her. Ryousuke, however, well -- it's a race in itself. Perhaps we can keep up the competition for a good, long time.


End file.
